


Между мирами

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Драко жив, но он не в замке. А Гарри просто не жив.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Между мирами

Я представляю себе, что он чувствует мое дыхание. Наверное, если бы Драко нашел Воскрешающий камень, то я бы мог сказать ему, что его профиль идеален, а улыбка может быть красивой, если он не кривит губы. Но я не уверен, что он меня увидит. Ведь я не умер. Но и не жив. 

Дамблдор сказал, что поезд увезет меня, куда захочу. Я кивнул и отправился вслед за своими желаниями. Ну, я так думал. На самом деле поезд все еще меня везет. А рядом сидит в купе Драко и молча сжимает кулаки. 

За окнами Хогвартс-экспресса мелькают различные картинки. Я едва улавливаю происходящее: вот Волдеморт очнулся, в мое тело бросают Круцио, Хагрид кричит и пытается сорвать с себя крепкие путы. 

На поляне рядом с Нарциссой Малфой замечаю бледное лицо Драко, я все вглядываюсь в него, и на мгновение кажется, что он ловит мой взгляд и страх превращается в надежду. Я резко оглядываюсь, но меня никто не замечает. Вокруг лишь это купе и снова Драко, но совсем рядом. Можно слегка наклониться и прошептать: Беги. 

Поезд все еще едет. Я со стороны смотрю, как Хагрид дрожит и несет мое тело, прижимаюсь к стеклу, когда разглядываю лица Гермионы и Рона, в них столько скорби, что мое сердце сжимается. 

Я все еще пытаюсь взять Драко за руку, но он не замечает меня, хотя я точно знаю, что чувствует. Я машу перед ним ладонью: почему ты меня не слышишь, почему это именно ты, Драко? В моей голове звучит голос Дамблдора: Ты сам выбрал его, хотя он просто стоял рядом. 

Хагрид опускает меня на землю, а Волдеморт насмехается над Невиллом. Почему-то я уже знаю, что будет. Сверкает меч, и Невилл перерубает змею. Я чувствую, что тот Драко, который рядом со мной, вздрагивает. Я вижу на его лице облегчение. Они не смогут убить Волдеморта, но по крайней мере Нагини больше не будет его пугать. Это хорошо, хоть кому-то будет теперь хорошо. Я улыбаюсь. Простите, что я не смог вернуться. 

И тогда в купе Драко поворачивает ко мне голову, а Хогвартс-экспресс начинает торможение. Вот и приехали, сейчас я сойду с поезда, и больше не будет пророчеств, хоркруксов и смерти родных. По крайней мере, я их не увижу. 

Но Драко хмурится и качает головой. Он смотрит вопросительно и даже с усмешкой. Он словно бросает старый вызов на дуэль, хочется броситься к палочке и крикнуть Экспеллиармус. Я смотрю, как Драко кладет в мою руку свою палочку и шепчет: Спаси нас, Поттер. 

Я словно очнулся от сна и этого достаточно, чтобы понять, что мы больше не в купе, но Драко навис надо мной, а позади него все еще скрученный от боли после смерти змеи Волдеморт. Драко улыбается мне и ждет.


End file.
